Kidnapped
by bluetomboy24
Summary: Frisk gets kidnapped while leaving Muffets bakery Part of Skeleton family moments
1. Chapter 1

At school the next day Torial had talked to the kids that were bullying Frisk. As far as Torial knew only time would tell if they actually stopped teasing her.

Of course though, just having a talk with a teacher did nothing. The group waited across the street from Muffets in an alley, waiting for her to get out and hoping neither of the skeletons were with her.

"How long does it take to get a donut or something?"

"I don't know, but she really doesn't need it anyways." The kids talked as they sat on their bikes waiting for her.

"There she is!" One of the boys said pointing to her as she left the bakery. "Come on let's-"

Before the group could even come out of the alleyway a hand was put over Frisks mouth and another arm around her torso, holding her arms down. Frisk kicked and screamed and let out muffled cries for help. The group of kids stood there in shock, watching as a group of adults dragged Frisk into a van.

"We have to do something." One of the girls whispered.

"But if we go over there they'll take us too."

"M-Muffet. Muffet will help, right?"

"How are we gonna get across the street without them seeing us?"

"Oh, you big bunch of baby's!" the girl whisper yelled. She came out of the ally and went across the street the adults didn't even notice her, they were too focused on Frisk. The rest of the kids followed once they saw no one was paying attention. "Mrs. Muffet!" The girl yelled as she entered the bakery.

"Huh? Yes how may i-. Wait, you're one of the kids Frisk was just telling me about! Your one of the bullies!" Muffet exclaimed. "Well, i should have you know i don't like it when others pick on my favorite-"

"Frisk is being kidnapped!"

"What!"

"Please in the ally you have to do something!" The girl begged as the other kids entered quietly.

"Stay here. All of you." She said quickly walking to the back. "My cell phone is by the register. Call Sans."

Muffet went to her back entrance and had her pet climb over the building to cut the kidnappers off. She went and stood at the other end with a small army of her spiders. She saw the group trying to push Frisk into a white van but Frisk put her feet on the sides of the doorway, pushing back with everything she had. "Hey!" The spider girl yelled. "Just what do you all think your doing with my favorite customer?" She smiled in a sickly way as more spiders came down from the walls surrounding them. A visual look of relief past Frisks face. Only for it to be replaced by pain when a man inside the van tased her. Her muscles went limp and she was pushed quickly inside the van followed by the adults that were forcing her in. "Attack!" Muffet yelled. Her pet came closer and closer into the ally chomping on air with each step, as the smaller spiders closed in. The person who was driving however, didn't seem to care. He headed straight foward right towards Muffet at a high speed.

"muffet!" A voice yelled and she was surrounded by blue magic. She was thrown against the wall, perhaps harder than intended. Sans looked as if he was ready to kill. He wrapped his magic around the van as it sped past him. Or at least tried to speed past him. With his magic he made the vehicle stop dead in its tracks. He lifted it up into the air and turned the truck so the driver was looking directly at him. "where do you think your going buddy?" He grinded his teeth as his eye rapidly changed color. The man in the passenger seat opened his window and shot at Sans. The bullet went right into his glowing eye socket, breaking his concentration, and dropping the truck. His hand immediately went to his eye and he heard his daughter scream inside the truck. The group desperately tried to get away. Sans tried to grip them again, but all his magic came from that one eye. The Van only slowed a bit when they were caught in the web Muffets spiders made, then they took off. "no!" Sans yelled trying to chase after it but he wasn't fast enough. He finally clasped to his knees as the van turned.

"Sans?" Muffet asked in a quiet voice. "We'll get her back. Some of my spiders stuck themselves to the van, and i'm sure they are inside as well. They'll relay the information of wherever they take her back to me. We WILL get her back."

"no." He said and stood up. " **IM GETTING HER BACK** "

* * *

The group had given Frisk something to make her sleep and when she woke up she felt pain where they had given her the needle. She looked around, and tried to move but found it impossible as her hands and feet were tied up.

"Daddy?" She called. "Mommy? Uncle Pappy? Muffet? Undyne? Someone? Please." she begged. "Help…"

"So you're finally awake huh?" A man's voice called. " 'bout time."

"What do you want from me?"

"Ya see kid. We don't like the monsters up here. We want them back in the underground where they belong."

"The only monsters that belong down there is YOU!" She yelled.

"HA! Ya' got some balls don't ya' kid?" He laughed and Frisk stayed quiet. "We want them gone, but the problem with that is...well, you. Ya' see you've become a symbol to those things. A symbol of hope. So we destroy you, and they lose hope." He said and picked up a baseball bat as others started to come from the shadows, holding various weapons. "Dont worry kid, you won't be the last one we *take care of* all those kids that accept these creatures will be with ya' soon enough."

* * *

A/N: This was part of my other series for about an hour and then i decided the tone was too different and decided to make it its own separate thing. Im going to try to update the other story tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

"WELL WE'RE LUCKY THAT HE HIT YOU EYE I SUPPOSE. AFTER ALL IT IS JUST MAGIC, WE DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE PUPILS."

"You mean when ever you guys have pupils that's you guys using magic?" Undyne questioned.

"YES, SINCE THAT PERSON SHOT ONLY THE MAGIC THERE'S NO REAL DAMAGE TO SANS. ALTHOUGH IT PROBABLY HURT AT THE TIME."

"pap you're missing the point. they got away!"

"S-Sans, please calm down. Muffet and other humans and monsters are doing everything they can to-"

"its taking too long!" Sans snapped as he cut Alphys off. He immediately face-palmed and apologized to her. "i'm gonna go look myself."

"How will you even know where to look?"

"i got my ways." He told Undyne as he turned the corner and entered one of his shortcuts.

How? How could this have happened? She hadn't even been gone for 2 hours, but Sans feared the worst. He was going to find her, no matter how many shortcuts he took, no matter how long he had to look, he would find her.

* * *

"Alright what did you kids see?" the officer questioned. He was questioning the girl who ran into Muffets bakery first and asked for help.

"There was a bunch of adults maybe five of them from what we could see, and they pulled Frisk into the alley next to Muffets shop. Why are you guys asking us this? You've already heard this from the monsters and my friends. Shouldn't you be out there looking for her!"

"We are, but we need reports from everyone." The officer told her.

"Yeah, I bet that went over real well with her Dad. With you guys sitting here questioning us instead of being out there." She rolled her eyes. The officer ignored her however.

"Why were all of you there?"

"We...um...we were there because we were waiting for Frisk to leave the bakery."

"Why?"

"So we could pick on her." She looked into her lap, ashamed of herself.

"So a bunch of bullies were the ones to go get help for her."

"Look we may be bullies but were not so heartless as to just let someone get kidnapped if we know we can do something. I'll be the first to admit, Frisk isn't our favorite person in the world, but she doesn't deserve whatever those people have in mind for her."

"so you're just a bunch of punk kids." a deep voice said from the corner. One of his shortcuts led Sans into the interrogation room.

"I...we never wanted Frisk to actually get hurt. Physically i mean. Yeah we picked on her but i never wanted anything like this to happen."

"what's your name kid?"

"Leah."

"...thank you for getting help...but when all this is over you better stay the hell away from my daughter." Sans told her as his eye started to glow and a shadow covered his face. Leah sank down in her seat and nodded. The officer was about to say something but Sans was starting to disappear into a portal.

"Wait!" She said and grabbed Sans sleeve.

"what!"

"uh...um… I-I saw something else too. I managed to get the first three digits of the license plate before they drove away." She told him nervously. Sans didn't say anything he just stood there waiting for her to continue. She told him the numbers and Sans nodded his thanks then left.

* * *

Frisk laid on the cold floor with her hands and feet tied up. She was crying and scared as these men stood over her with weapons. She turned her face down to the ground below her not wanting to see as they beat her.

"Piece of SHIT!" The leader yelled and kicked her in the stomach she could feel the others closing in on her and started to feel pain course through her entire body as she was hit again and again.

Suddenly however, they all stopped. Frisk opened her teary eyes and saw a spider walking towards her. The little black creature was carrying a flower on its back.

All the men stared at the spider, until…

SQUISH

One of them had stomped on the bug. Frisk stared at the little bit of spider guts that was on the floor along with the crunched flower. She started to cry softly. That spider had a family. It had Muffet. Muffet would be heartbroken when she found out. If Frisk ever got the chance to see her again. If she ever got the chance to see anyone again.

"Are you kidding. Shes crying over a spider!"

Frisk ignored what they said and hid her face as much as she could. They scoffed at her and raised their weapons again. They had only hit her a few more times and then…

"What the fuck!"

"Oh my god!"

"Oh hell no!"

Frisk looked up and saw an army of spiders surrounding her. The men were all backing up disgusted with the things as they circled Frisk in an attempt to keep the men away. Some spiders had even started to crawl up the leg of the man who killed the spider with the flower. Some of the tiny things had climbed up his leg and started to bite at his ankles. Frisk felt hopeful as she saw the thick line of black around her growing bigger and the men backing up more. There was no way that Muffet had this many spiders attach themselves to the van. Once here the spiders must have convinced the other spiders in this warehouse to protect Frisk. How the spiders communicated she had no idea, but the men were backing off, so she didn't care.

"What the hell do we do now?" One of the scrawny ones asked.

"Get the Gasoline! We'll burn this brat and the spiders!"

"NO!" Frisk yelled, despite knowing it would do her no good. These people wanted her dead. Not only that but they wanted her to suffer. Since their original plan of beating Frisk to death was no longer an option they must have figured being burned alive was just as good.

Frisk flinched and closed her eyes as gasoline was poured onto her and the spiders. The smell was revolting, and burned her skin. She heard little cries come from the spiders.

"Boss, do yo want to do the honors?" Someone said as they handed him a matchbook.

"Don't mind if i do." He smirked and took the matches. He ran it across the surface and their was a little flame on the end of the stick. Frisk only thought about her life in these moments. Is this really how she was going to die? Her mind could only answer "Yes" as the small stick was thrown to her.

But it stopped in mid air. Surrounded by a blue aura and thrown back at the man with so much force and speed that he fell back as the flame started to burn his clothes. A blue glow now surrounded Frisk and the spiders all scattered.

"you all might want to get out of here before this place goes up in flames." Sans said as he drifted Frisk into his arms. His eye rapidly going back and forth between blue and yellow. The men all started to run but sans gripped them back with his magic. "i was talking to the spiders!" He grinded his teeth. He began to slam them all as a group into the different walls as he held Frisk and made sure she had her head over his shoulder, away from what he was doing. He stood there and threw them harder as he listened to Frisk cry and hug him tightly. Deciding she shouldn't be here to listen to these men scream for mercy Sans summoned one of his Gaster Blasters. He placed her on top of its head. "Take her out of here."

"But!"

"No! GO!" He yelled. Frisk felt a little scared. She wanted more then anything to stay with her dad right now. She was so scared, all she wanted to do was stay here and be held in her dad's safe arms. But at the same time Sans had never yelled at Frisk before and she didn't like it. The blaster turned around before Frisk could say anything else. It blasted a hole in the wall and flew out followed by some of the spiders that were still escaping. The Blaster took her quite a bit away from the warehouse. Frisk got a chill as the cold night air hit her damp body. However, it did feel somewhat good as the gasoline was still burning her skin. The blaster let her off and helped her climb onto a nearby rock.

"I hope dad doesn't hurt them too bad." Frisk told the creature. "I know they're bad but I wouldn't wish them dead." She sighed and curled up. "Who are you?" She asked the Blaster. "I've never seen you before?"

* * *

"go to hell." Was Sans final words as he left the building. He wanted so badly to kill these men as they were going to kill Frisk. He wanted to burn this place to the ground, to wipe it from existence, to watch these men burn as the wanted to watch his little girl burn. However, he knew Frisk she wouldn't want him to kill them, and for as much as he hated them he didn't want blood on his hands either. No he just beat them he showed them a little bit of true hell and if they get up fine, although he's fairly sure many of them won't.

Sans walked to the rock Frisk was sitting on as she was petting the blaster. "are you ok?" He asked her. Frisk sniffled and tried to walk towards him only to stumble over and be caught by his blue magic again and he brought her to him. "i'm sorry." He whispered into her hair.

"D-Dad, can we go to the hospital please. T-The gasoline really stings." She cried into his sweatshirt. Sans nodded and made his Blaster disappear as he brought up a portal.

* * *

Days later Frisk was still in the hospital both Sans and Torial refused to leave her side. Not to say her other friends weren't attached at the hip to her but her Mom and Dad refused to take their eyes off her for a second. Sans had Papyrus go get food from outside the hospital. Hospital food made Papyrus' cooking look like a five star meal.

Currently Frisk was asleep with Torial sitting in the chair next to her holding her hand.

"she'll be fine tori," Sans explained to her. "she always is. she's too determined to let something like this hold her back."

"I...I know. I'm just glad you got there when you did."

"i am too. i don't know what i would do without her." Just then a knock was heard from the door. "come in."

In walked Leah from the interrogation room. She walked slowly to into the room with her parents behind her. "I'm sorry, um, these are for Frisk." She said and held a bouquet of flowers along with a bear that said "Get Well Soon!"

A part of Sans wanted to snap at the girl. He told her to stay away from Frisk. However, another part of him said to let the child say her peace. He also knew that this was one of Tori's students and Torial definitely not approve of him snapping at the young girl.

Frisk had opened her eyes and looked over to Leah. "Hi."

"Oh, you're awake. Um, these are for you." She said and put the gifts on the side table.

"Thank you."

"I...I wanted to say i'm sorry, for everything. For picking on you and stuff." She scratched the back of her neck nervously. Frisk only smiled.

"It's ok I forgive you." She said and picked up the bear.

"You're just forgiving me like that, but I was so mean to you I-"

"How about this? If you really feel bad I know how you can make it up to me."

"How!" She asked looking hopeful. Sans let out a light chuckle. Both him and Torial knew what Frisk was going to say already.

"Be my friend!"

* * *

For the remaining days Frisk was in the hospital she was visited by her various friends from school, and even some of the bullies. Many of the bullies apologize to her for their behavior saying how they never wanted her to actually get hurt like she was. Frisk of course accepted all their apologies however, Leah kept stopping by almost everyday. Then she called when Frisk was discharged to check up on her condition. Now Frisk was feeling much better and attending school again. She spend most of her time with the same friends, and the addition of her new friend Leah. The too girls now played together, and if anyone even so much as tried to make a rude comment to Frisk, Leah would instantly back her up. Even though it was hard for him, Sans let Leah come to the house and have play dates with Frisk. He knew that this was now a friend to Frisk and not someone that would hurt her. Frisk was happy and thanked her dad despite knowing that he still didn't have the best feelings towards the child. As time went on Leah became Frisks best human friend, although she would still never compete with the monsters. Or her "Bestie" Undyne.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: Well the end for this story. Things do continue in my other story but that one is pure fluff. Leah will make a few appearances in that one from time to time.

I'm sorry this one took so long to get out. I honestly have had so much going on lately that things have been crazy! Also I really wanted to make the second chapter a nice long ending chapter. Sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted more of this. If anyone has a suggestion for another story just let me know!


End file.
